


As Long As You're Happy

by StarlightDays



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mild threats of violence, just added for comedic effect, not graphic at all though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDays/pseuds/StarlightDays
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are finally dating...but there are some ground rules that need to be set.





	As Long As You're Happy

You two are finally dating?!”

Marinette and Adrien both recoiled at Alya’s exclamation, Nino standing behind her with a slacked jaw. “Ah…y-yeah…wait, what do you mean finally?” Adirne asked, confused. “Oh, just…you know, the fact that Marinette has been crushing on you pretty much since school started” Alya said. “What?” Adrien asked, confused.

Marinette’s face turned pink under Adrien’s gaze before she laughed nervously “A-Alya…please-“

“Oh no, I waited way too long for this, I’m going to tease you all I want and there’s nothing you can do about it” Alya said. “Alya!” Marinette whined. Adrien and Nino exchanged looks before laughing as their grilfriends began to bicker.

Chloe stood a few feet away, staring at the group of four, glaring daggers at Marinette.

* * *

 

“Hey Adrien! Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Adrien turned to see Alya walking up to him in the hallway, several students around them rushing off to go home “Oh, sure Alya. Can we make it quick though? I’m supposed to meet up with Marinette” Adrien said. “Don’t worry, it’ll only take a couple seconds” Alya said smiling.

Adrien’s eyes grew wide as Alya drew her fist back, punching the wall directly next to his head, making him wince.

“Take good care of her”

Adrien glanced from Alya’s fist to her face, which was glaring daggers at him. “Wh-What?” Adrien asked, confused. “Marinette. Take good care of her.” Alya repeated. “She’s been crushing on you since forever, she really cares about you, and I know you’re a nice guy…but I’m sure you’re going to introduce her to your father at one point or another, right?” Alya asked.

“Y-Yeah…Nathalie would probably tell him at one point if I didn’t” Adrien stuttered, still startled. He was not used to seeing this side of Alya at all. “So, if he ends of forcing you to break up with her or something, and she gets upset. I’m holding you accountable” Alya said.

“Wh-What? Why?” Adrien asked “Because you know how he’s going to act, so you know that Marinette might get hurt, so you were being selfish. I’d rather see her be in a one-sided crush than see her get her heart broken. So, if she does get hurt I’ll hurt you” Alya said.

“H-How?” Adrien asked.

He immediately regretted asking that as Alya went into very descriptive detail of what she would do to him.

“…And then throw your body into La Seine” Alya said, finishing with a bright smile.

“R-Right…” Adrien said, sweating nervously. “Good boy, and let’s keep this conversation between us, okay?” she asked. “Y-Yes ma’am” Adrien responded.

* * *

 

“Marinette!”

Marinette groaned as she heard Chloe’s voice calling her. “What do you want Chloe?” Marinette asked looking through her locker, not glancing at the little pest beside her.

“I just want to talk is all” Chloe said, slamming Marinette’s locker shut, trapping Marinette’s bag inside of it. “Tik- I mean…what the heck’s your problem?!” Marinette yelled. “Shut up and listen” Chloe said, trapping Marinette “You and Adrien-“

“What about us?! What, are you upset that you lost him? Oh wait, he’s not yours to lose! He never was!” Marinette yelled. “I said shut up and listen!” Chloe yelled, slamming her hand against Marinette’s locker.

Marinette glared up at Chloe.

“You had better take good care of Adrien”

And the glare was gone.

Marinette’s expression softened. “Wh…what are you talking about?” she asked. “Exactly what I said…take good care of him…he deserves to be happy, if not with me then with you…” Chloe said, looking away.

“He’s lost so much…yet he’s always kind and selfless…” Chloe turned back to Marinette, tears now threatening to fall from her eyes “And you had better not take advantage of his kindness, because if you do I will end you, and there’s nowhere on this earth you will be able to hide” Chloe said through clenched teeth.

“W…Why do you care so much?” Marinette asked, confused. “Because Adrien is one of the few people here who actually care about me…” Chloe said. “And if you hurt him…if you break him again I’ll make sure you’re broken…and they’ll never be able to put the pieces back together…” Chloe said, her voice shaking.

“…break him…again?” Marinette asked, confused.

Chloe ignored her, opening Marinette’s locker before walking away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Marinette?”

Marinette turned to see Alya and Adrien entering the room. “What are you doing here? Are you okay?” Alya asked. “Uhh…y-yeah…I’m…fine. Just spaced out I guess!” Marinette said, laughing a bit too loudly.

“Uh…okay…so, are you ready to go?” Adrien asked. “Yup!” Marinette said, grabbing a couple of books from her locker and putting them in her bag before closing her locker, exiting in the school arm in arm with Adrien towards his limo. Adrien eyed Alya nervously as he opened the door for Marinette.

Alya simply stared at Adrien, sliding her finger across her throat. Adrien swallowed nervously before nodding and entering the limousine, driving away.

* * *

 

A few days later Marinette walked up to the school, smiling as Adrien’s car pulled up and he exited. “Adrien! Good mor-“

“Adrikins~”

Marinette was pushed out of the way by Chloe, who rushed passed her and hugged Adrien tightly. “Good morning!” Chloe said cheerfully.

Alya walked up to Marinette, holding out a bandaged hand to help her stand before she turned and glared at Chloe “Aren’t you going to do something?” she asked, turning to Marinette, who was picking up her backpack.

Marinette looked over at Chloe and Adrien before smiling softly “No, it’s fine” she said cheerfully. “What? Really?” Alya asked, surprised. “Of course; he’s my boyfriend…but Chloe has known him for a lot longer. Besides, I trust him” Marinette said.

Adrien finally noticed Marinette standing a few feet away, waving to him. “Uh…e-excuse me Chloe…” he said, gently pulling away from Chloe before making his way over to Marinette.

Chloe watched him walk away, glaring at Marinette for a moment before she noticed the smile on Adrien’s face. Chloe turned away from the two lovebirds, smiling softly to herself.

_As long as you’re happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Cue Alya getting her hand bandaged by Nino, him asking her what happened, and her simply saying "I was trying to be cool"


End file.
